handsmefandomcom-20200214-history
List Of Injuries
This is not up to date. Accident Prones Hollis *In Pilot, Hollis bumbs her head on the top of the plane, goes flying out the window and who knows what happened. *In Such "Super"Heroes, Super Lou accidently sits on her and she is grabbed by a huge robot that squeezes her. *In "No More Bunny Buisness", Hollis slips in her puke, gets poison ivy, has a tree fall on her, she bams into a car window, an elephant sits on her twice and she almost drowns *In "Hands Rodeo", Hollis and Pedro slip leaving Pedro on her, falls off the stage, and Pedro lands on her again. *In "Jessica The Lovely" C.P accidently steps on her and Bob shoves her out of the way. In the credits her head blows up. *In "Little Gwen!" Gwen's claws dig into her skin, her chair tips over and in the end credits, she gets squished. *In "Journey To The Center Of Issac" Puffy kicks Hollis in the face when she's waving and gets shrunken and stepped on. *In "Brilliant Bob" , Hollis goes under the race car and bumps her head on some of the under car things. *In "Snowy Day" she trips in the snow, falls into a whole and is frozen. *In "Rock That Runt!" Hollis gets hit in the head with a guitar. *In "Ditched" Hollis gets electrocuted twice. *In "Splash Landing" Hollis gets pinched by a lobster, stung by a jelly fish and chased by a shark. *In "Hands Adventure" and Lisa And Ferret's Story" she gets traampled by deer. *In "January Fools she falls into a ditch, gets bitten by a bunch of dogs and gets chased by an angry mob. *In "Blaze's Revenge" she gets blown up by a bomb. *In "Taco Time", Pedro's parents shove out of the way and gets stuck in Pedro's big taco. *In "The Flying Races" she falls out of her nest, falls out of a plane, falls into a floor, gets butt bonked by Bob, gets pushed into a needle bed, falls off a rock and gets smushed by Pedro. *In "Dark Day In Jewel Woods" Claire grabs Hollis and throws her. *In "Bananas" Mark smashes into Hollis, and she falls out of a tree. *In "The Wizard of Bily Bob" Hollis is in a tree, gets smushed by a rock as the branch breaks. *In "Ebony's My Enemy" Ebony shoves Hollis off a cliff, she smashes into tworocks, falls into fire, is bitten by a tiger and gets sat on by Ebony and Lion. *In "Battle Of The Bands" she gets smushed by a rock, gets many splinters and is tackled by Ebony. *In "Super Lion", Hollis nearly chokes to death and is shoved into a tiny vase. *In "Pizza Puffy" Hollis is poisoned by Puffy's Pizza. *In "Hamster Glue" she tries to push an elephant, but ends up face first into it's butt. *In "Fly Pie" Ebony smacks Hollis twice and is pushed into stone. *In "Beary Scary", Scary sits on Hollis for most of the episode. *In "I Love Love" Pedro lands on Hollis. *In "The Magic Magicians" Hollis is sat on by Tom and Tommer and is flushed down the toilet. *In "Poisonous Pedro" Hollis is poisoned. *In "Socks In Stock" Hollis gets stuck in a sock. *In "Quite Quantum" Hollis hits her head on the top of the machine,has Pedro's butt in her face, gets stepped on and chased by a dinosaur. *In "Space Race" Hollis loses oxegyn when she lets her head out in space, is accidently shoved by her parents, and smashes inti earth in her space rocket. *In "Hollis's Birthday" she recieves a swirlie. *In "Crazy Day At F.U." Ebony tackles her and the building explodes while she is in it. *In "Sobbing Bob" a rock falls on her. *In "Funny We Shrunk the Hands" Hollis is shrunk, sat on and stepped on. *In "That Darn Rat" Cheese sits on Hollis and Nut whacks her with a bo staff. *In "Dragon Fight!" Hollis dicintigrates. *In "First And Last Date" Hollis tips her chair over and explodes. *In "Ner is the Word", she is burned by lava and is put in a robot suit to breath and walk. She also falls off a cliff and explodes. *In "Insane Amount of Rain", Hollis nearly drowns. *In "Quiz Shmiz" Hollis hits her head on the wall and is burnt. Total Amount of Injuries: 101 Lion *In Pilot, Lion falls out of the plane. *In Hands Promo Help,Lion slips on Pedros drool. *In "Such Super Heroes" he is grabbed by a robot and smashes into the ground. *In "No More Honey Buisness" Lion falls in poison ivy and pukes. *In "Hands Rodeo" the sound equipment falls on Lion. *In "Puffy's Pink Paridise, he is chased by a rhino,bumps into a tree and bittem by a Jerimonster. *In "Journey To The Center of Issac" Lion smashes into Issac's lungs. *In "Brilliant Bob" Lion smashes out the window of the race car. *In "Snowy Day" Lion falls into the snow and is kicked in the groins by Suzie. *In Rock That Runt, the drum set lands on Lion and he hits himself with his drum stick. *In Ditched, Lion bumps his head on the car and has Pedro slammed into his gut. *In January Fools, Lion falls out of the castle and is burned by the torch. *In Blazes Revenge, he is punched in the chest, pushed off a cliff, has a rock thrown at his face and has an allergic reaction, curtesy of Blaze. *In both Hand Adventures, a deer tramples his foot and he bumps into the tree. *In Taco Time, he is shoved out off the way, curtesy off Pedro's family. *In The Flying Races, Lion falls through the floor. *In Dark Day In Jewel Woods, Claire knees him in the groin. *In Bananas, Lion is on a high branch when it breaks, and is shown in intensive care. *In Wizard Of Billy Bob, Lion slips twice. *In Battle Off the Bands, Lion gets a sun burn and trips into a shrub. *In Super Lion, Lion has his face pushed up against C.p's rear end and an elephant falls on him. *In Pizza Puffy, Lion is whacked in the face with a pizza. *In Hamster Glue, Lion is glued to the wall. *In Fly Pie, Lion is poisoned by the pie. *In "Beary Scary" Beary accidently claws Lion in the face. *In The Magic Magicians, Tommer presses Lion up into his rear end. *In I Love Love, the heart disco ball falls on him. *In Poisonous Pedro, Lion is beaten up and poisoned by Pedro. *In Elementary My Dear Lion, Lion slides out of his plane seat. *In Socks In Stock, a sock strangles Lion. *In See C.P?, Lion gets hit in the head with a book, falls down an exkilater and smashes into a shelf. *In Quite Quantum, a dinosaur steps on him. *In Space Race, Lion slips down the ramp, gets stuck in his space hemet and takes it off to soon. *In Hollis's Birthday, he steps on a nail. *In Lost Eggs, he trips over eggs and is beaten up by Bob. *In Crazy Day At F.U, the building blows up with Lion in it. *In Bob Camp, Lion falls in poison ivy. *In the Lost Mess Monster, he slams into a dresser. *In Funny We Shrunk The Hands, Lion bumps his head on the ceiling and slams into the floor. *In That Darn Rat, Lion trips. *In Dragon Fight, Lion is burned. *In Mushroomville, Lion steps on a sharp pebble. *In Nerd is The Word, a big nose sign falls on him. *In Insane Amount of Rain, Lion nearly drowns. *In Quiz Shmiz, Lion collapses on the floor. Total Amount of Injuries:66 Tilling Pedro Issac Ferret Bob Ebony *In "The Flying Races", a giant ostrich lands on her. *In "Ebony's Ny Ebemy", Ebony falls off a cliff and lands in a hole. *In "Battle of the Bands" she slips and is picked up by bodyguards. *In Fly Pie, Ebony is poisoned by the pie. *In "Socks In Stock", a sock nearly strangles her. *In Quite Quantum, she bumps her head on the time machine and is beaten up by a dinosaur. *In "Space Race", she slams into the control pedals. *In "Hollis's Birthday", she falls head first into the toilet. *In "Crazy Day at F.U" the building blows up with her in it. *In "Funny, We Shrunk The Hands", Ebony is shrunken and trips. *In "First and Last Date", she bumps her head on the chair. *In "Nerd is the Word" the giant nose sign falls on her. Total: 16 in 12 episodes Scary and Beary Beavis and Butthead Tom and Tommer Holly Hank 3 Blind Mice Non-Accident-Prone Characters ﻿Billy Bob Blaze Crystal Admar C.P *In Jessica The Lovely, she gets a splinter. *In See, C.P?, C.P slips. *In Nerd is the Word, a giant nose sign lands on her. Total Amount: 3 Chelsea Claire Drew Goldy Ivory Jerimiah *In Pilot, he falls out of the plane. *In Puffy's Pink Paridise, a rock lands on him. *In Little Gwen!, when Gwen is flying, she steps on him as a boost. *In Snowy Day, he freezes. *In Ditched, he bams against the top of the car, and is bammed into by Tilling. *In January Fools, a ladder falls on him, followed by a hippopotamus. *In Blaze's Revenge, Blaze flicks him. * Jessica Miah Jimmy Jr. Jimmy Sr. Jr.